1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a terminal having a stream control transmission protocol (SCTP)-based handover function and an SCTP-based handover method of the terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal capable of guaranteeing an efficient IP mobility in a wireless communication network by seamlessly handing over application services using the SCTP and an SCTP-based handover method of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to guarantee IP mobility, a first mobile terminal must register IP address information used in communication with a second mobile terminal with a location management server, and the second mobile terminal must establish a connection to the first mobile terminal using the IP address information registered with the location management server. According to this conventional method, however, additional investment in network equipment, such as the location management server, is required. In addition, in order to support a handover of a mobile terminal, a tunneling operation needs to be performed between routers, and a network architecture needs to be fundamentally changed. In this regard, the aforementioned conventional method cannot guarantee an efficient handover.